


When Stars Die

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy In Space 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Oh. You didn't beat the game in 30 minutes? Too bad.As soon as Freddy stepped out of that ship it was like time stood still. Foxy seemed hesitant to go out there and face what he knew was coming. He was aware of how much oxygen that kid had and there was no way that amount would have lasted this long. The others were well aware of this fact, too. Chica was visibly distraught as she followed in Freddy’s shadow; unable to keep up with the bear as he ran into the base.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	When Stars Die

So this was it. Lolzhax was at his feet; shattered and broken into thousands of tiny shards of metal and glass. There was nowhere you could step without feeling a piece of him shatter underneath your feet. Freddy took in a shaky breath as his entire body trembled.

There was nothing left for them here. The threat of the psycho bot was gone and there would be no point in sticking around to filter through his pieces. Freddy turned to look at the others.

Puppet lingered nearby; ever silent and calm. Foxy and Bonnie were having trouble catching their breaths from the fight and Chica was tending to a wound on Bonnie’s arm.

There was no time to celebrate, though. Freddy knew he had to get back to the base and quick. His son was running out of time. The bear turned and began walking away from Lolzhax’s remains with a shaky intake of breath. The others looked to him with concern; they knew that they needed to hurry and get back. They followed behind Freddy despite the lingering pain from their untreated battle wounds. Chica would fix them all up once they got back. None of the wounds were life threatening, thankfully. Bonnie kept a hand around his wound as he followed behind their leader and lifelong friend. They needed to save Freddy’s son.

It didn’t take long to return to the base but as soon as Freddy stepped out of that ship it was like time stood still. Foxy seemed hesitant to go out there and face what he knew was coming.

He was aware of how much oxygen that kid had and there was no way that amount would have lasted this long. The others were well aware of this fact, too. Chica was visibly distraught as she followed in Freddy’s shadow; unable to keep up with the bear as he ran into the base. 

Bonnie and Foxy were close behind but moved much slower. What was the point in running?

Foxy had an arm around Bonnie, helping him make his way back into their home with as little pain as possible. Bonnie opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The rabbit stared at the ground below him. There was no use in spewing pointless words.

Chica watched as Freddy made his way out into the small courtyard that was in the center of the base. She froze as she saw the little lump of brown fur motionless on the garden floor.

Chica remained where she stood, not daring to follow Freddy any further. The garden was no place for her at that moment.

Freddy took slow steps towards his son. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to be sucked into the depths of space and never see the light of the stars again. There was no way this was happening. Right? Freddy fell to his knees once he reached the lifeless form on the garden floor. Tears were streaming down his face as he wept. He didn’t care who saw or heard.

He called out for his son in a croaky voice as he scooped the smaller bear into his arms.

Foxy and Bonnie finally made their way up to Chica. The chicken was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands as she shook like a leaf. Bonnie turned away from the others as tears of his own spilled down his face. Chica was sobbing out something incomprehensible in between her attempts to suck air into her lungs. Foxy pulled her into a tight hug, unsure of how to comfort the woman. There really was no way to make things better, though. The child was dead and none of them could fix that. Foxy buried his snout into Chica’s shoulder and gripped at her back with his cold robotic hand. Lolzhax was dead but they hadn’t won. The threat was gone but the threat was fulfilled. Freddy’s son was dead and even though none of the others had fallen victim to the cold hands of death, the pain that filled them was unbearable. They’d all raised that kid and protected him throughout the years. Even though he wasn’t of their own blood, he was still family. Bonnie was the first to turn and walk away from the group; leaving Foxy and Chica to mourn in each other's embrace. The purple rabbit wanted nothing more than to go out into that courtyard and wrap Freddy in a tight hug but he couldn’t bare to go out there and face him; he’d failed Freddy and let Lolzhax do this. It was impossible to convince him that it wasn’t partly his fault in that moment. He needed to get away from it all.

Bonnie stepped back outside of the base with a shiver. He wrapped his aching arm around himself as he let out a pathetic sob. Long, slender arms found their home around his chest as Puppet pulled him into a gentle hug. She didn’t speak but Bonnie took comfort in her presence.

She allowed him to weep for what seemed like forever until his throat was sore and his eyes burned. There were a few tears running down her face as well, though her sobs weren’t audible.

Bonnie sniffled and raised a paw to hold onto her hand tightly; searching for reassurance.

Puppet was an odd thing; really. She knew things she shouldn’t and could do things others couldn’t. She was a mystery to them all but they loved her despite her differences.

“ _ Stars don’t die, you know. _ ” She whispered in a voice of silk. It was like a motherly voice that was there to comfort him in any way she could.

“They do, though.” Bonnie replied in a hoarse voice. Puppet closed her eyes and rested her head on Bonnie’s shoulder, going silent once again. 

“ _ They just cool off, Bon. _ ” She whispered after what seemed like an eternity. “ _ They just rest. _ ”

Despite her best efforts, her words did little to comfort the mourning man.

Puppet held Bonnie a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a day or so to realize that... Freddy's son wasn't in the ending that I got :'3  
> Thanks Scott


End file.
